Revenant
by CitrineMama
Summary: This story continues after Zemblanity. I highly suggest you read that first as I will be referencing characters and situations from that story. Many past characters will make an appearance. I only own my OCs. This is how I think Supernatural would end. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of Riley's laughter traveled up the bunker's hallway as he made his way towards the kitchen. He heard his brother groan from somewhere deep in his chest and Sam paused.

_Please be fully clothed,_ he thought to himself.

It was just after five on the morning and the pair had awoken him, their voices bouncing off the tiled hallway. Taking a deep breath, Sam cleared his throat loudly as he shuffled into the kitchen doorway in his slippers and pajamas.

Riley was at the stove, poking at something in the cast iron pan with a metal spatula. She turned and offered Sam a sleepy smile. Dean was standing behind her, leaning against the countertop, watching her cook. He grinned at his brother for a second before turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Morning Sammy." Riley smiled warmly at the other man in her life. "Coffee's fresh." He nodded and noted that they were in the same clothing from yesterday.

"Why the hell are you two up so damn early?" His hazel eyes took inventory of the items on the kitchen table as he moved to the coffee station; a box of some marshmallow laden, tooth-rotting cereal, two cereal bowls and spoons, a deck of cards, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey, Riley's flannel tossed over the seat and some little generic plastic toy that presumably came from the aforementioned cereal box.

"Up late, you mean." Dean moved to put a couple slices of bread into the toaster and turned to his brother to see him pouring a mug of coffee before taking a careful sip.

"Wow." Sam carried his mug to the table and sat down. "You guys are gonna feel like shit today."

"That's what the coffee is for." Riley swatted at her boyfriend as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I don't wanna overcook these, babe." Dean pouted as she pressed a hand to his chest, moving him back. Riley turned off the heat before plating up the six eggs she'd cooked and carried a plate to Sam and Dean followed, a piece of bacon in his mouth. She set the plate down after shoving aside some of the items that littered the table.

Dean sat across from his brother and Riley returned to bring her own plate, a plate of bacon and three forks over to them. The toast popped up just then and she moved to grab the toast for them.

"How come you're up so early?" Sam repeated his question.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sam, making the younger man roll his eyes. Riley pointed a fork at her boyfriend warningly before turning her attention back to her plate of food.

"We're going out to see Margie today." He didn't answer his brother right away. "We were up talking and stuff. Ate some junk, drank some..."

"Oh yeah?" The part about Margie peaked his interest.

"I called her yesterday to check in on her and she told us to come." That made Sam smile. "You gonna come with us, Sammy?"

"You guys go. I'll be fine here." He glanced down at the newspaper that lay folded on the tabletop. "You gonna stay overnight?"

"Yeah, she insisted." Dean shoveled some more eggs in his mouth and groaned, closing his eyes. "God, I love you, Ry."

"Yeah you do... three times a day." She sighed playfully, winking at Sam from where he sat across from his brother.

Sam held up a hand. "Guys... _seriously._ Get a room." They both looked over at him, feigning shock before bursting into sleepy giggles.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner." Dean winked at his brother, who shook his head at their antics.

spnspnspnspn

The seven hour drive had the pair pulling into the small town where Margie lived around four in the afternoon. "Wonder if she's making dinner." Dean mused innocently and Riley laughed softly from the passenger seat, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"You know she is." They pulled in the familiar driveway and Margie was sitting on her front porch in one of the rocking chairs. She waved, making them both smile as Dean shifted into park. They got out with their overnight bags and she came down the front steps, hugging them both tightly. "Its so good to see you, Margie."

"You both too." Margie planted a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Come on in... I hope you brought your appetites." Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat and the two women laughed out loud before heading inside the quaint home where they slipped off their shoes inside the front door.

The pair set the table while Margie pulled out the roasting pan from the oven to set on top of the stove. She pulled a large serving spoon from the drawer. Everything looked amazing and Dean watched as the two ladies filled their plates first before they all sat down at the kitchen table.

Dinner was pot roast with potatoes and carrots and dessert was fresh apple cobbler. The two women chatted after they'd finished their plates while Dean ate to his heart's content. "How's Sam doing?" Margie pushed her plate back a bit.

"He's real good. He sends his love." Riley got up to clear dishes and Margie saw her shoot Dean a look before he got up to help. "He's dating some girl a little... someone he met at the bookstore." The older woman didn't protest as she watched them work together to wash and dry the dishes and put the leftovers away into her refrigerator before Dean sat back down across from her.

"That's what he says." Dean chided. "_I_ bet he met her at some cutesy coffee shop... y'know, like that one we always get our good coffee from." He paused. "I brought you some of that coffee, by the way, Margie."

Margie grinned when she saw Riley consider that as she hung the damp dish towel on the oven door handle. "I'll bet she made the first move." That made Dean laugh out loud. "And thank you. That coffee was lovely last time you came."

Riley opened the cabinet next to the sink and pulled down the can of coffee to start a pot. "We got you a flavored one this time to try." She counted out six scoops and filled the reservoir with water from the tap accordingly. "Are we going to your church for Sunday service tomorrow?" The young woman asked and that made Margie smile brightly.

"I would be proud to take you two with me." She turned to Dean. "There's a chili cook off afterwards, Dean." His eyes got wide and they both giggled.

"You can count on it." His smile made his eyes twinkle as he looked to Riley for her teasing wink at his seemingly insatiable appetite."You wanna take a ride around town?" He looked back over at Margie; her memories of the impala were special and she _never_ turned down a chance to relive her youth.

Riley turned the setting on the coffee maker to brew. "We can let this stay on the warmer and come back for your famous cobbler..."

"I would love that." Margie murmured and Dean grinned, remembering his promise to let her take Baby for a spin after everything went down with the Mark of Cain and what the pair had been through.

Two minutes later, the fresh smell of strong french roast coffee wafted through the air as the trio headed out the side door off the kitchen to the impala waiting for them in the driveway. Dean tossed Margie the keys and she caught them, her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Absolutely." He opened the driver's side door for the older woman and she slid inside. Riley was leaning her forearms on the top of the car and he winked at her before he got in the backseat. She got into the front next to Margie and the engine roared to life. "I will never get tired of hearing that sound."

"You and me both, Margie." Dean murmured. They pulled out and headed down the main street. There weren't many stoplights in the small town and she'd planned on taking that street through town, turn Baby around and head back to the house for coffee and cobbler.

Metallica came through the speakers when Margie turned on the radio and she turned the station to some older music that Riley and Dean presumed was from her youth. The windows were down and let the afternoon breeze in.

The impala went through the third intersection and no one in the car saw the pickup run the red light to their left as they did so.

The sickening crunch of metal made Dean's stomach turn before everything went black.

spnspnspnspn

Hey y'all!

I am _so_ sad this will be the last season of Supernatural and I am both looking forward to and dreading the season 15 premier tomorrow night.

This story is how I think things would end if I had any control over it. Not sure how long this is actually going to be, but I've written the first few chapters already. If you haven't read **Zemblanity,** I highly suggest you do so because a ton of this isn't going to make any sense as there are characters and situations I'm going to reference.

Have a wonderful week and reviews are love!

CitrineMama


	2. Chapter 2

She closed her eyes tightly for brief moment, feeling the sting of tears before she sensed someone approaching. The second woman stopped in front of her and held out a paper cup full of vending machine coffee which was accepted silently by the first. She offered a small smile to the teenager sitting next to the woman's right and he just stared at her before he looked down at the grayish carpet beneath their shoes that made the waiting room even more sterile feeling, if that was even possible.

Lisa reached out her other hand and tugged on Riley's fingertips, encouraging the slightly younger woman to sit down next to her. "Ben, why don't you go see if the cafeteria's open and get yourself a sandwich or something..." Lisa started digging around in her purse with her free hand for some cash until their mutual friend approached them.

"Hey Lisa... I was just gonna walk down there. I got it. C'mon Ben." Meg waved her money away before she smiled at the young man who just sighed before getting up. Lisa and Riley watched them go until Lisa spoke quietly.

"You okay?"

"I am so far from okay." She murmured, a fresh batch of tears stinging her eyes.

Lisa shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I know we aren't exactly friends... But if you need anything..." Riley looked over at her boyfriend's ex. The mother of his child. "I may as well be on speaking terms with you since you're going to be in my son's life. It just feels intimidating." Her admittance was soft and took the other woman by surprise.

"Intimidating?" She couldn't help her tone. "You're the _mother_ of his _child._ You're _always_ going to have a place on his life." That made Lisa smile the tiniest bit. "I'm just his current girlfriend." That made the smile drop from Lisa's lips immediately.

Before she could dispute that statement, Sam approached, his own eyes bloodshot and red. "Hey guys. Mom and dad are trying to get a flight in as soon as possible, but the weather's shit out their way." Sam folded his tall frame into the chair next to Riley. _"Fuck..._ This is _so_ fucked up." He sounded exhausted and felt Riley's hand in his, squeezing gently. "He's still in surgery and they can't tell me anything." He ran a nervous hand down his face. The creases around the corners of his eyes were more apparent from lack of sleep. Sam suddenly remembered his nephew and leaned forward to speak to Lisa across Riley. "God... _Ben._ It's a school night. He's-,"

"It's fine. He can miss tomorrow." Lisa spoke softly. She glanced at her watch. It was nearing two in the morning and she fought another yawn.

"You want me to take you guys home? Have you eaten?" Sam fretted for a moment before he heard Meg and Ben approaching from their trip to the cafeteria around the corner.

"I can take you guys. You need to stay here, Sam." She spoke gently as Ben slid back into his seat next to his mom. "Cafeteria was pretty picked over." Lisa put her arm around her son's shoulders and kissed his head. "Listen, I know you guys are pretty far from here... Why don't you just stay with me tonight? Cas is out of town anyway." Riley looked over at Lisa and was thankful when she agreed. "Great."

Sam rose and Meg hugged him tight before Riley set down her coffee on the half wall behind her before getting up on shaky legs to hug her friend. Meg kissed her cheek before pulling back, a sad little smile tugging at her lips.

Sam and Riley hugged Ben before the two women who each loved Dean hugged one another for the first time. They didn't see Meg and Sam share a relieved look behind them.

"Thank you for the coffee." Lisa whispered and Riley nodded before they let go.

"Call or text or whatever when you guys get home." Sam spoke up. "Just let us know you got home okay."

"We will." Meg promised. "Love you guys."

"Love you too." Sam spoke for he and Riley before the trio departed the nearly empty waiting room. When he looked back at his brother's girlfriend, silent tears were pouring down her cheeks now that they were alone.

"Oh honey..." His own heart was breaking and to see her break down was like twisting a knife on his chest.

"Tell me he's going to be okay." Her hoarse whisper was gut wrenching. Her small hands unconsciously clutched the front the flannel shirt he was wearing. "Tell me, Sam."

His throat worked to swallow as his hands gently took hers. "He's a fighter. He's gonna be okay. I know it."

"I never should have let him take that extra shift." She sniffled. "This is my fault. All of it."

"No it's not." He didn't have the energy to argue with her right then. "Lets just sit here and wait for someone to tell us something. Sit, Ry." They sat down and she leaned into Sam, his arm coming around her shoulders. "Close your eyes, honey... I'm right here."

Spnspnspnspn

Sometime later, Sam was awakened by his cell phone in his chest pocket vibrating. There was a text from Meg he'd missed from earlier. He glanced at Riley, who was dozing against him before thumbing his phone on quietly. "Cas? What the hell time is it?"

"It's almost five." He yawned. "I'm just sick about Dean. I'll be on my way in a couple hours. I feel so helpless. Out of all the weeks for a conference..." His words trailed off. "How are you and Ry? Are your folks coming?"

"We're a fucking mess." Sam shifted slightly, his back stiff from the waiting room chair. "They're trying to get a flight... Weather's holding them up."

"I'm so sorry Sam." Pause. "Meg went home? She texted me few hours ago."

"Yeah, she actually took Ben and Lisa to spend the night at your place. She didn't want them driving all the way to their house that late."

"She texted me when she got home." Cas sighed. "I'm gonna check out here and head to the airport. I should be home by noon. Can I bring you guys anything?"

"Just you. Thanks Cas. Be safe."

"See you soon."

There was a doctor paged overhead by the operator and Riley's eyes fluttered open as she startled awake. "Sam?"

"Right here." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Nothing yet."

"God... Please make him okay." She whispered.

Sam smiled a little at her quiet prayer and as if her prayers were answered, a nurse with blue surgical scrubs on came around the corner. "Sam?" Riley choked out and he froze for a second.

"Winchester?" She asked as she approached and they nodded eagerly, scrambling to their feet. "How are we related to the patient?"

"I'm his brother and this is his girlfriend."

"He's out of surgery. They moved him up to the ICU and he's on the ventilator." Riley closed her eyes tightly. "Broken leg was repaired and a fractured collarbone. He did have a concussion and some swelling on his brain..." Riley's fingers dug into Sam's forearm painfully, but he barely noticed. "...had to protect this airway until the doctor wants to wake him up... Let them settle him in his room and you two can go in. We have visiting hours and a strict 2 person limit, but I think they'll make the exception since he got out of surgery so late." She took a breath, noting the young woman's silent tears. "C'mon... Follow me." Sam tugged on Riley's hand and they followed the nurse past a couple sets of doors where she had to swipe her badge for entry. The ICU was sterile white and quiet other than the soft sounds of the heart monitors beeping softly. "Hey Heidi... This is Mr. Winchester's family." She smiled tiredly. "Take care you guys." With that, she was gone, disappearing behind the double doors at the other end of the unit. The nurse, Heidi, rose and came around the desk. She explained things as best as she could.

"Guys, he looks pretty banged up, but he's stable." She offered a smile. "I don't mind if you stay for a few minutes, but I'm sure she told you that visiting hours aren't until 9am." She paused outside his door. " I'll give you some time... then we gotta let him rest."

Tubes, wires and equipment was attached to Dean's still form. There was a gown placed across him, but it wasn't on his arms, just covering his lower half. Leads and electrodes were stuck to his chest and he had IVs in both arms near the bend of his elbow and another line of some sort in the underside of his left wrist. A large dressing was on the right side of his neck and fluids were running in there as well.

"Heart monitor," Heidi pointed to his chest wires. "He's on some fluids and pressors to keep his blood pressure steady... He was a little low in the OR."

"Can he hear us?" Sam asked quietly and the nurse smiled a little.

"I would like to think so." Pause. " But we do have him sedated, so I'm not sure what he can actually hear and understand." With that, Heidi leaned down, close to his left ear. "Dean, honey, your family's here..." Riley and Sam saw his eyebrows slowly furrow a few seconds later. "Atta boy. You rest now." Heidi straightened and patted his bare shoulder. "Guys, about 15 minutes, alright?"

Riley looked over at the large machine next to the bed, the one that had a large blue tube connecting Dean to the oxygen by way of a thin tube that was sticking a couple inches out of his mouth.

Sam stepped up behind Riley, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his chin on her head. "Dean, can you hear me?" Riley's hand reached out to take Dean's as they stood at the bedside. "Dean, you gotta fight, brother. You gotta be here. We need you." Sam sniffled. "We love you, Dean."

Riley was already crying again.

Spnspnspnspn

"Sam," Castiel was breathless, fresh off the plane as he approached the pair in the waiting area outside of the ICU. He hugged Sam first, then turned his gaze on the brunette before pulling her in for a tight hug. "Guys, I am so sorry I wasn't here..." He kissed her temple before pulling back. "I talked to Meg... She and Lisa are coming back up here Meg will take you guys home for a hot shower and some food.." Sam and Riley immediately started to protest, wanting to stay there at the hospital. "No. I insist. Lisa and I are just fine to be here in case there's any news. Meg will bring you two and Ben back this afternoon. I guess he was still sleeping anyway." Riley and Sam looked at one another before Cas offered a smile, his arm still around Riley's shoulders.

It was only a few minutes before Lisa and Meg approached the trio and more hugs were exchanged. Cas leaned in to kiss Meg before she handed her husband a fresh cup of black coffee.

Spnspnspn

An hour later, Meg was loading the last plate into the dishwasher and she dried off her hands as she moved her gaze into the living room. Sam and Riley were sleeping on the couch on the lounge end. Sam was laying on his back with his feet hanging off the end and Riley was curled up against his side, his arm around her. They had both eaten, showered and changed into some fresh clothing courtesy of Meg and Cas.

Anyone else would have questioned the way the pair was sleeping, but not Meg. She knew as well as everyone else how close Sam and Dean were and how much he loved and trusted the two of them.

"Morning." Ben interrupted her thoughts as he padded down the stairs in Castiel's pajamas that were too big for him. "Mom go back to the hospital?"

Meg smiled warmly at him. "Hey honey. She's there with Cas. He flew on this morning. Your clothes are washed and folded on the dryer. I saved you some bacon and eggs. The teenager just nodded tiredly before heading in the direction of the laundry room. She pulled his plate put of the fridge to warm up in the microwave.

Ben reemerged a moment later back in his clean clothing from yesterday. "Thank you." He slid into the barstool and picked up his fork as she set the plate down in front of him before pouring him a lowball tumbler of orange juice. She sipped her coffee and looked over at Sam and Riley again. The brunette suddenly stirred and sat up.

"You okay honey?"

Yeah... Fine." She got up carefully and headed towards the downstairs bathroom. Sam hadn't moved and Meg and Ben heard the sink turn on in the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check on her. You eat. I can take you back up to see your mom and dad when you're done."

Riley was sitting on the tiled bathroom floor when Meg tapped on the door. She looked pale and exhauated. "You okay Ry?"

"I'm so tired I feel sick." Meg studied her closely. Riley was sitting next to the toilet with her knees pulled up in front of her. Her elbows rested on her knees and one hand was covering her mouth. Her stomach heaved once and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to will away the nausea that threatened to overtake her.

"Meg?" A female voice interrupted them and Meg looked up to see Ruby in her scrubs. " I am so sorry... I got out of work late this morning. Damn night shift." Her face softened when she saw Riley sitting there. "Do you mind if i grab a quick shower? I smell like the hospital."

Meg patted her arm and spoke. " Absolutely. I'm gonna run Ben back up to the hospital. Sam's out in the living room sleeping." There was a pause and the two women exchanged glances. "Riley, Ruby will take care of you." The young woman didn't even reply.

"Honey," Ruby spoke soothingly. "Can I get you anything?" Riley shook her head slightly. "Let me get cleaned up real quick." They heard the front door close behind Ben and Meg a few minutes later. Ruby stripped out of her hospital scrubs while Riley sat next to the toilet, sweat rolling down her back. The water turned on and the tiny room filled with steam. Ruby showered quickly, hearing Riley retching into the toilet again. She wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out. Sam was standing in the doorway, looking worse for the wear. His red rimmed eyes eyes met his wife's and she sighed. She gave him a quick kiss before stepping around him to get some clean clothes from her bag.

Sam knelt next to Riley, his hand on her back. "You alright?" She took a couple squares of toilet paper and wiped her mouth before sitting back against the wall. Her eyes moved to his pointedly, trying to see if her friend was thinking the same thing she was.

He stared at her until the light bulb went off in his own head. "Ry..."

Ruby was in her yoga pants and a tshirt, toweling her hair when she approached the bathroom where Sam was leaning against the sink, looking down at his brother's girlfriend. He looked at his wife sharply and raised an eyebrow slightly.

Ruby froze in the midst of toweling her damp hair before she spoke. "Oh my _gosh..._ Are you,-" Riley held up a shaky hand.

"Please please _please_ don't do this now."

Ruby reached out to squeeze Sam's forearm. They shared a knowing look as Riley answered, her forehead resting on her forearms folded across her knees. "I don't even know for sure... I mean, I had my suspicions but now I can't even bring myself to..."

"Our secret." Ruby promised. The front door opened again and a voice called out.

"Anybody home?"

Spnspnspnspn

Hey y'all!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. Have a great week!

CitrineMama


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom? Dad?" The voices of Cas and Meg's kids echoed down the hallway off the garage as the pair entered their home. The twins dropped their bags as soon as they stepped inside the threshold. Sam offered a small smile as Jack and Clare approached. He hugged both of the kids tight before they peeked in the guest bathroom where Ruby and Riley were.

"How's Dean?" Jack asked quietly. Their mom had texted them last evening and gave them a heads up as there would probably be out of town guests staying with them indefinitely if need be. The twins had gone to Washington DC for their class trip and were gone the entire week.

"He's in the intensive care unit." Sam answered. Clare's eyes immediately moved to Riley, studying her reaction, or lack thereof. She was seated on the (closed) toilet now and Ruby stood next to her, hand on her shoulder protectively. "How was your trip, guys?" Sam asked.

"It was good." Jack answered for the both of them. He exchanged a look with his twin sister before she spoke, almost reading his mind.

"Are we able to go up to the hospital? Can we see Dean?" Clare nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah," Ruby said softly. "You sure can." She looked down at Riley, then to her husband before she spoke. "I'm actually gonna stay here and take a nap because I worked last night." She glanced at her husband. ""Sam, you wanna take the kids up there? Riley and I will be up in a few hours."

"Yeah, sounds good." Sam's phone rang suddenly and he swallowed hard when he saw the name flash across the screen. "It's my mom... I gotta take this. You guys be ready in ten, alright?" He thumbed on his phone and moved down the hallway. "Hey mom, thank God you guys got a flight... I just saw your text." His voice faded and the twins looked at one another.

"If Ben okay?" Clare asked softly, her mind going to Dean's son. They were a few years apart, but the families were close and he was like another brother to both her and Jack. Again, Riley made no move to answer, so Ruby took the liberty.

"I don't know, but I bet he would appreciate you guys being there." Ruby smiled warmly. Sam came back down the hallway then in his clean clothing Meg had washed during the night and placed on the dryer by Ben's.

"You guys ready?" Sam came back, pulling on his jacket, his car keys in hand.

spnspnspn

Four hours later, Meg and Castiel went back to their house. Ruby and Riley were in the kitchen, getting ready to leave as the pair came in carrying a few grocery bags.

"Hey guys," Ruby moved to hug Cas. "Shitty week for the convention, hm?"

"Yeah, real shitty." He kissed her temple. "Thanks for being here... I guess we're the hub for this because we're so close to the hospital."

Meg was pulling items out of the grocery bags. "We swung by the store real quick. I'm making chili and cornbread for tonight. I figure when visiting hours are over, everyone will probably be starving. They can come here." Meg paused and looked to Cas. "Where are Mary and John staying?"

"They can stay with Sam and me. The guest room is finally painted now and we'd be glad to have them..." Ruby answered as she reached in one of the reusuable grocery bags to pull out fresh ground coffee and a coffee cake.

The three turned to Riley, who hadn't said a word. "Ry? You stay here with Cas and me and the kids, okay?" Meg's voice was soft and Cas and Ruby waited for their friend's answer. "Just until everything's back to normal?" She didn't dare say, _when Dean gets home,_ because she couldn't promise that.

The brunette nodded numbly, another tear sliding down her cheek. Ruby slid an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close and kissing the side of her head.

"We're gonna head back up there." The petite brunette informed the couple. "I slept a couple hours. I'm good."

"Did you eat?" Meg fretted over the night shift nurse for a moment. "Can I at least get you a mug of coffee to take with you to the hospital?"

"I ate a bagel when I got up. I'm fine." Ruby smiled at her. "But I won't turn down coffee." Meg moved to the coffee maker. "We'll go up for a few hours and visit Dean. You want everyone back here tonight, then? You want me to pick up some drinks or anything, just text me."

"Absolutely." Cas smiled at his wife, who was brewing a single cup pf coffee into one of their travel mugs. "We'll feed everyone tonight. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Riley managed to say. Her stomach was a wreck and she felt the room spinning a bit. "We'd better go." She gave Meg a small smile before the two hugged tightly. Castiel handed the mug of black coffee to the night shifter before Meg walked them to the side door. She watched the girls get into Ruby's pickup truck and waved as she backed out of the driveway. Meg sighed before moving back to the kitchen table where the groceries were.

Castiel watched his wife of 15 years put away some of the cold items and he took the hint when she looked at him pointedly, handing him the ground beef. He pulled out a pan and turned the heat under it to medium. "I'm so worried. About Riley. About Dean."

Meg smirked. "Well you should be. One of them might have been puking her guts up in our bathroom this morning." Cas, his blue eyes wide, paused on his hunt through the endless amount of utensils in the drawer next to the stove.

"I'm sorry... What?" He stared at the brunette until she giggled at his shocked expression. "Is she pregnant?"

"She said she wasn't sure. But we're _not_ supposed to know. Ruby and Sam were the ones she admitted this to this morning before the kids came home from DC." Cas was still standing there in shock until Meg kissed his cheek. "Cook up that ground beef so I can get this chili in the crockpot. You think they would eat salad too?" Meg mused out loud as she eyed the big bowl on her counter top. "Cas? You with me?"

"Riley's _pregnant?"_ He was still standing there, spatula in hand. His wife peeled the plastic off the ground beef and dumped it into the cast iron pan.

"How are you supposed to keep it a secret when you're standing there with that look on your face?" She laughed.

"I... don't know."

"You're adorable. Now get that beef done."

Spnspnspnspn

It was shortly after seven in the evening when everyone started trickling into Cas and Meg's cape cod style home. They congregated in the living room after Sam opened the front door and called out. "Meg? Cas?"

"In the kitchen," Cas called and Meg moved out to meet her visitors. Mary and John were with Sam, Ruby and Riley. Meg hugged their parents and invited them in, taking their coats as Sam closed the front door. She lay them over the back of the couch and waved them into her home.

"Guys, dinner's about ready. Cas was just gonna go run and pick up a couple pizzas." She smiled at the weary travelers. "Go on in and help yourselves."

"You didn't have to do all this." Mary murmured and Cas smiled as he joined them, shaking John's hand before he slipped on his jacket.

"It is our pleasure." Meg insisted. "Sam, would you be a doll and grab the folding card table and chairs from the basement?"

"Yeah, we can do that." John answered, glad to be able to help in some small way. That left the four women standing there for a moment, silence settling over them for a somber moment.

"Bathroom is down the hall there and kitchen is right this way." Ever the gracious host, Meg smiled.

Just then, the front door opened again and this time it was Ben, Jack and Clare. Mary immediately got teary eyed at the sight of her grandson and hugged the teenager tight. "Oh honey..." Both she and John hugged him tightly and everyone in the room felt the emotion from the exchange.

"Lisa dropped us off before she had to get to work." Clare explained quietly. Jack stepped over to help Sam unfold the card table and four chairs.

"Dean's doing better." Jack added, looking from his friend Ben to his mom. "The nurses are really nice and let the 3 of us visit for a little while even though they had a 2 person limit." Everyone relaxed some at that statement and the atmosphere shifted to a more hopeful one.

"Well, go eat while it's hot." Cas encouraged the group. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He leaned in to kiss Meg before he slipped out the front door.

The table held the crockpot full of chili, two dozen cornbread muffins, crackers and shredded cheese, bowls and utensils. Along the counter was a large salad with a couple bottles of dressing and two packages of cookies from the bakery in town. Mary and John started off the line and everyone was either sitting on the couch with their plates on the coffee table or sitting at the card table.

Before long, everyone had filled their bellies and Cas felt a hand on his arm and he looked to his right. Riley gave him a sad little smile, her eyes red-rimmed and glassy. Before he could speak, she disappeared into the kitchen and he turned to follow when he saw his teenage daughter set her empty bowl down on the end table and follow the young woman into the kitchen.

The door swung closed behind the blonde teenager and Cas sighed softly, the soft chatter around him bringing him back to reality. The exhaustion from his jet lag was finally settling into his bones and he realized then he'd been up for over 24 hours. As if she sensed it, Meg was at his side. "Babe, go to bed. I got this." She murmured and he smiled gratefully before excusing himself for a shower upstairs before he settled into his own bed.

Crossing the tiny kitchen, Clare followed Riley out onto the covered back porch. The cool fall air made goosebumps form on her skin and she pulled her sweatshirt around her tighter. "Riley, you okay?"

"No. Clare." Pause. "I'm pretty far from okay." She sank onto one of the adirondak chairs, putting her feet up on the deck railing. There were no crickets chirping or any sort of insect singing in the evenings now, signaling the impending approach of winter. She sniffled and Clare leaned against the railing near Riley's feet, looking down at the woman whose life revolved around Dean's.

Dean was like a second father to the blonde and he and her dad were very close. She could see how much Riley loved him and suddenly, it seemed so strange, that everyone was at her house, visiting and eating dinner and enjoying one another's company while Dean lay hooked to machines in a hospital half an hour away.

"What if he doesn't come home?" Riley echoed her thoughts just then and Clare fought back the lump in her throat.

"Of course he'll come home."

"We don't know that."

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the sting of tears and not wanting to let Riley see her lose it. "Riley, you can't talk like that." The sliding glass door opened a bit and Clare looked up to see Sam coming through the door. She gave him a desperate look and he nodded before the door closed behind her, leaving the two of them alone.

"You gotta eat something." Like a big brother, he pressed her a bit.

"I'm not eating anything. I'm not hungry." For some reason, Riley's statement struck him with some sort of deja vu, but he shook that off. His eyes moved over her disheveled appearance; her hair was unbrushed and her eyes were dull, the sparkle Sam had grown to love was long gone.

"Sam?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I love your brother so much."

Sam folded his tall form into the chair next to her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "This isn't your fault, Ry." She snorted. He closed his eyes briefly. "Ry, _please_ let me take care of you. When we get Dean back, he's gonna kick my ass royally for not taking care of you for him." Riley stood up then and Sam rose as well and she moved into his arms. He hugged her tight, his chin on top of her head. "Let me take care of you, Ry." His hand came up to cup her cheek, making her look up to him. "For Dean."

"For Dean."

spnspnspnspn

Hey y'all!

Loved the new episode tonight! Did you catch Jensen's new song in there near the end? LOVED IT.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love! Have a great week!

CitrineMama


	4. Chapter 4

_"Alright!" Chuck shouted, his tone full of venom. "You want the end? You got it!" He snapped his fingers and day turned into night in an instant. He stood there in the cemetery with Sam and Cas, Jack laying lifeless at their feet._

_The ground rumbled beneath them, speeding up their heartbeats. The graves around them forced out their occupants and Dean felt himself moving to yank out three pieces of an iron gate surrounding a small family burial plot nearby. He squared his shoulders off after he, the angel and his brother faced what really and truly might be the end before__ everything went black._

_Fuck._

_Was he dead?_

_Again?_

_For real this time?_

_Where was heaven?_

_Was this hell?_

_No... He'd been both places and this wasn't either of those places._

_The void. Was he in the void?_

_"Dean? Can you hear me?" It was a female voice that he didn't recognize. She said something else he couldn't quite hear before he sank back into the darkness again._

_His mind was foggy and he struggled to figure out where he was. He could feel some movement beneath him, like the ground was moving._

_A bit of time passed and he wasn't sure how much when he heard the same female's voice again. This time she was talking to another female about him like he wasn't even there._

_Was he dead?_

_He wasn't sure._

_But Sam... the thought slammed into his mind. If he was dead, where was his brother?_

spnspnspnspn

The dayshift nurse reviewed her orders on the computer she'd wheeled into her second patient's hospital room. His vitals were rock steady and she winced, knowing she was more than likely going to see him get agitated when she turned off the sedation to check his mental status and see if he could follow simple directions. The vent settings were getting lowered each day by respiratory therapy, indicating he was breathing more and more on his own. He'd been on the ventilator for more than a week now and his wonderful family and friends were in and out during visiting hours the entire time.

Heidi punched in a few buttons on the IV pump, turning off the sedative. She charted that and moved around the bed to check the catheter bag for urine output. She was humming softly as she did so and glanced up to check Dean's vitals on the bedside monitor. His heart rate had gone up slightly and she glanced at his face, but he hadn't opened his eyes.

She checked his circulation around the bilateral wrist restraints before fussing with the crisp white sheets she'd just changed with the other nurse when she'd bathed him an hour ago.

Heidi looked to her patient and was startled to find his eyes open, staring at her closely.

"Dean," She swallowed hard, noting the suspicious look in his eyes. "I'm Heidi, your nurse. You're in the hospital. You got in a car accident." He held her gaze as she moved around to the other side of the bed. "Can you hear me?" She reached down to touch his foot. "Can you wiggle your toes for me?" He made no effort, just watched her, which creeped her out a bit.

"Dean?"

He bit down experimentally on the endotracheal tube, causing the alarm on the ventilator to shriek loudly in protest. The nurse moved to silence the sound. "Honey don't bite that tube. It's helping you breathe..." He turned his head to watch her push some buttons before turning his attention to the restraints on his wrists. Dean yanked against them and the nurse looked over in surprise when he leaned forward to reach for the tube. "No no no!" She yelled out, realizing he was trying to self extubate. "Dean stop!"

He felt his lungs burning with the movement, but he managed to get ahold of the tubing and throw himself backward on the bed, gagging when the tube was displaced, oral secretions landing on his chest and IV tubing. He coughed weakly and felt someone placing a mask over his face.

"Crap. I can't believe he did that." The second nurse who'd rushed in when she heard the first nurse yelling spoke softly as she adjusted his mask. "Better call the doc."

"Ah, one step ahead of me, eh?" Like magic, the doctor appeared in the doorway, making the two ladies look up. "I was planning on extubation tomorrow, Dean."

"You want to reintubate him?" Heidi asked.

He shook his head. "Lets see if he can swim on his own." He reached to untie Dean's restraints and ducked away when he took a swing at the doctor. "Whoa, relax Dean."

"Don't.. you.. touch me." Dean wheezed, his voice hoarse from the tube down his throat. "My brother... where's my brother?"

"Relax," The second nurse tried, her hand on his shoulder. "He was here earlier to visit-," Dean jerked away from her touch.

"Sam!" He yelled, his voice weak, but his tone full of fight. "Sam!" Dean yanked off his mask, gasping for breath. "Sam!"

"You want us to call security to get him calmed down?" Heidi asked, reaching for the device on her lanyard.

"Get him what he wants." The doctor spoke softly. "Get his brother."

spnspnspnspn

Sam, Riley and Castiel were eating lunch in the cafeteria when the page came overhead. "Sam Winchester, please report to the ICU immediately." Riley's fork clattered to her plate and Sam's eyes snapped to hers. "Sam Winchester, to the ICU."

"Fuck." Sam spoke, his voice choked up, sliding out of the booth as Riley did the same. Castiel waved them on.

"I got this." He spoke hurriedly, referring to their mostly untouched lunches. "Get up there to him." Sam's hand slid into Riley's and she jogged to keep up with Sam's long strides as they headed to the elevators. Luckily, one was waiting there. They got in and Riley punched the button for the second floor.

The double doors of the locked unit awaited them and Sam picked up the phone that was on the wall to his right to be let inside. It rang once before the unit clerk answered. "This is Sam Winchester... I was just paged..." The door opened and he hung up the phone and they moved inside.

Riley let out a soft sob when they heard Dean's weak voice, screaming for his brother. There were four security officers, three nurses and the doctor in the doorway of his room.

"Where's my brother?" Eight sets of eyes moved to the approaching pair.

"Sam," The doctor shook his hand. "Your brother managed to pull out his breathing tube and is getting pretty combative with the staff..." He paused. "I don't want to sedate him, but if he doesn't calm down, I'll have no choice."

"I got it." Sam stepped past the group and into the room. "Dean? I'm here."

His older brother had one leg over the railing and most of his heart monitor leads yanked off his bare chest in the process. His other leg lay useless and heavy in a brace. "Sam."

"I'm here." Sam saw the oxygen mask on Dean's lap and reached over carefully to replace it on his face. "I'm here, brother." Dean's frantic eyes took in the sight of Sam, unharmed and in one piece. He couldn't explain it, but the incredible need to make sure his little brother was okay was overwhelming and seemed second nature. "Relax. Just breathe."

Dean allowed Sam to move his good leg back over the bed rail and into his bed. He fell back onto the bed, a mixture of relief and exhaustion setting in. Sam turned to see where Riley was and saw she'd stopped in the doorway, watching the scene before her. He nodded to her and shaky legs carried her to the bed where her boyfriend lay panting, each breath fogging up the mask he'd allowed Sam to put on.

Sam saw Dean's face soften when his eyes moved to the brunette who stepped up to the bedside cautiously. "Ry," He managed to whisper, his right hand reaching out to her, the tape unpeeling off the IV in the back of his hand.

Heidi the nurse slid in quietly to place a strip of tape back on his IV, no wanting to lose it and have to stick him again. Dean allowed it before Riley squeezed his hand, tears in her eyes. The nurse stepped back and watched the scene, nodding to security in the doorway that it was okay to go now.

"I'm here." She whispered. Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I love you so much." He only nodded slightly. Riley looked to Sam before she let go of his hand. Dean's eyes opened when she did that. "I'm gonna step out and let Cas know you're okay..." Sam started to protest, but she stepped out before he did so.

"Sam... the hell... is going on?"

spnspnspnspn

Meg closed her eyes when she listened to the call from her husband. "What can I do? How can I help?"

I don't know." Castiel was waiting outside the women's restroom for Riley. "I just don't know." He'd updated Ruby and Dean's parents as well as Ben and Lisa and they were on their way to the hospital to see Dean before visiting hours were over. "I'm concerned about Ry."

"Me too." Meg murmured. "Cas, when she's ready, bring her here. I don't want her by herself."

"I agree." He fought back a yawn. "She was only in there a couple minutes before she came back out. Sam's still in there."

"She feels guilty, like this was her fault." His wife sighed softly. "Make her go say goodnight to him."

Castiel shrugged. "I'll try, but I can't make her do anything." The door opened. "I love you. If you call for some chinese food, I'll pick it up on the way home." His wife smirked.

"Read my mind... I didn't feel like cooking anyways." She paused. "Love you too. See you soon."

Cas hung up when the brunette approached, looking worse for the wear. "Hey honey. You alright?"

"I wanna go home." Riley murmured softly.

"You're coming to our house. Meg insisted," He added when she gave him a look. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Dean... come on."

"It's a two person limit," Riley tried to argue, but he was already picking up the phone to be let into the intensive care unit. "Cas." He gave her a pointed look and she let him lead her inside.

Dean was sleeping again in the now dimly lit hospital room and Sam had pulled up a chair to sit close by in case he woke up. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Cas spoke quietly. "We're gonna head back home. Your folks and Ruby are on their way up here. Meg called Ben and Lisa and they'll be up when he's done with basketball practice." Sam nodded before his hazel gaze shifted to the young woman at Castiel's side who was staring at the man she loved laying in the bed, his sheets in mild disarray.

"Night Sam." She hugged Sam tight before reaching out to pat Dean's hand "Love you, Dean."

"Love you, Ry." He rasped, his eyes still closed, making them all smile softly. She leaned over to kiss the top of his head, his hair sticking out in a million directions. His mouth twitched into s sleepy smile before she and Castiel slipped back out.

The night air was cool and calm, just a hint of a breeze wafted through Riley's hair as she linked her arm into Castiel's, leaning into him some as they headed to his car. He smiled a little to himself as she did that. There was no need to speak and that was just fine with him.

Riley nodded her thanks as her husband's best friend opened the passenger door for her. She slid inside and he closed the door firmly before moving around the back of his SUV to climb in the driver's seat. He turned the key over in the ignition and turned to say something to the brunette, but she was leaning against the window, her eyes closed. He buckled his seatbelt and shifted into gear, heading for home.

spnspnspnspn

A million apologies for the delay on the update. I've been sick on and off for the last few months and have had zero motivation coupled with writer's block.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for stopping by and leave me a review!

CitrineMama


End file.
